


DISCONNECT

by dprkuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, a little nsfw, everyone’s trying to vibe, kuroo is a mess, kuroo is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dprkuro/pseuds/dprkuro
Summary: disconnect/dɪskəˈnɛkt/verbbreak the connection of or between.kenma and kuroo have a falling out.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in like 5 years but i was suddenly inspired to write kuroken so here i am, thanks for giving this a shot if you’re here :)

It started with a text. With a sparkle in his eyes. With the subtle twitch of his lips. Was that a smile? 

All of Kenma’s friends currently surrounded him in his and Kuroo’s living room. In their shared space. In their home. Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwazumi, Hinata. All of Kenma’s friends present and accounted for.

So who was the boy so preoccupied with over text? 

Kuroo’s eyes scanned the room. No one else had their phones out, so he wasn’t secretly texting Hinata and Akaashi as he usually does during their get togethers. Kuroo always wondered what went on in their little private chat, but he never asked. That was their privacy and he refused to invade it. He never asked about who Kenma was texting, he never snuck a peak, never went through the boys phone (even though he _did_ know his passcode... and all his other passwords to everything from his twitter to his youtube to his bank account). So why was he so curious tonight? 

_Curiosity killed the cat_ ,  he thought to himself. He didn’t need to know who Kenma was texting. So he didn’t ask. 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, a look of confusion on his face. Kuroo just smiled and took a sip from his drink, he didn’t realise he had been staring, but it wasn’t an unusual occurrence. He turned his attention back to the the group and decided to ignore the smile that was now evident on Kenma’s face, the boy not even hiding how happy he was to be texting... whoever he was texting. 

— 

It started with a 6am alarm. It started with Kenma’s soft singing throughout the apartment as he took a shower. It started with the smell of strawberries and vanilla.

Had Kenma bought a new perfume? 

Kuroo rolled himself out of bed, checking the time before doing a double take. Did he read that right? He rubbed his eyes and checked again.  _6:34am_.  And Kenma was... awake? 

He stepped out of his bedroom, the sound of Kenma’s soft humming still filling his eardrums as he padded out to the kitchen. They exchanged good mornings and Kenma seemed... happy?

“You’re up early,” Kenma smiled. 

“I was about to say the same thing to you. Did you even sleep last night?” 

“I slept early.. I needed to wake up early.” Kenma’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“You... have somewhere to be at,” He checked the time once again, (maybe he was mistaken the first time), “...7am? On a Saturday?”

Kenma bit his lip, a small blush running across his cheeks as he gave Kuroo a slight nod. 

“Am I allowed to ask what you have planned for today?” 

“I’m... meeting someone for breakfast. A friend. Meeting a friend for breakfast.” 

Kuroo offered a small smile, shaking his head as he turned to go back to his room. “Have fun, bring me back some pancakes.” 

“I won’t be back until late.” Kenma quickly responded. 

Kuroo turned around, a questioning look on his face. It wasn’t unusual for Kenma to go out and come home late. On occasion he liked to spend weekends with Hinata or Akaashi, sometimes the both. Typically they would go to one of their homes and spend the entire day lounging around. It wasn’t unusual for Kenma. 

What  was  unusual was the look on Kenma’s face. He looked like he was pleading? Asking for permission? Permission to go? To stay out late? Kenma never needed anyone’s approval for anything, but Kuroo just shrugged it off. He was probably reading too deep into it. He was probably just sorry he couldn’t bring Kuroo back some food. 

Kuroo waved him goodbye, telling him it was alright and he would order himself some later. 

— 

It started with Kenma asking Kuroo if his make up looked alright. With the shine on his lips, with the blush on his nose, with the subtle beige and red across his eyelids. It started with the new clothes. With the effort into his appearance. With the hair clips in his now maintained hair. 

It started with the lack of Kenma’s presence. The early mornings, the nights away from home. It all became routine. 

But Kuroo didn’t complain, it’s not like he saw Kenma any less. They walked to campus together. Had lunch together. Walked home together. Every weekday. Their routine never changed. 

Kenma was just... out more often. He would meet friends for breakfast before coming back to the apartment just to walk with Kuroo to school, even though it would be easier for Kenma to go straight to their campus from breakfast. He would go out for dinner with friends. Some nights he wouldn’t come home at all, but Kuroo would always see him at 8:30 the next morning, a bright smile on his face as he waited to walk with Kuroo. 

Kuroo never questioned it. Kenma was being more social of his own free will and it honestly made Kuroo proud of him. He would always bid Kenma farewell when he caught the boy leaving, wishing him a safe and fun time. Kenma always looked embarrassed, a small smile on his lips, a tinge of pink across his cheeks. 

— 

It started with an early Sunday morning delivery. 

Kuroo had answered the door, surprised when he was met with a bouquet of Tulips and a get well soon card. Kuroo wasn’t sick. He took the flowers from the man and thanked him before staring at the bouquet in his hands. Was Kuroo sick? He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. Normal. He hadn’t been coughing or sneezing. His heart rate was normal. He was eating and sleeping fine. He wasn’t mentally depleted. Kuroo wasn’t sick. 

He was about to pick the card out of the bouquet when he heard a chesty cough accompanied by a soft whine coming from the couch. 

_Kenma was sick_. 

He rushed to the boys side, laying the flowers on the coffee table beside him as he crouched down, pressing the back of his hand to Kenma’s forehead. 

“You’re burning up.” 

Kenma’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze immediately falling on the flowers. Kuroo turned to follow Kenma’s eyes, realisation hitting. 

“I think these are for you?” 

“Tulips.” Kenma smiled, reaching out for the card before Kuroo helped pass it over to him. Kenma read the card to himself, Kuroo’s eyes fixated on Kenma as a warm blush spread across his pale cheeks. He was blushing a lot more these days. Kuroo thought nothing of it. 

“Did someone predict you would get sick and send you flowers or something?” Kuroo teased. 

Kenma hid his face. “I got sick last night. These are apology flowers for making me sick.” He weakly explained. 

Kuroo thought back to all the times Bokuto made him sick and pouted. Bokuto needed to up his game, why was Kuroo not receiving flowers from him? Kuroo decided he would talk to the boy about that later. His attention now was focused on taking care of Kenma. 

Kuroo had managed to carry Kenma to his room, covering the other in two layers of blankets. Kenma had obviously complained but Kuroo insisted he needed to sweat it out. 

He had been checking up on Kenma hourly, taking him water and food. Kuroo was making what felt like his 100th round, (not that he cared, he would do this a million times for Kenma), when he heard Kenma talking to someone. He knocked on the boys door. No answer. He politely let himself in, realising Kenma had earphones in. He was on the phone to someone so Kuroo decided to leave him be for now. He quickly walked in and left a fresh glass of water with medication on Kenma’s side table. It took Kuroo by surprise to see Kenma was actually on facetime. He hurried out of the room to give the other some privacy. 

Kenma was changing a lot these days. And it made Kuroo so proud. 


	2. two

“Kuro, you remember Kageyama, right?” 

“Ah, the demon setter from Karasuno. Of course I remember him, how could I forget a talent like him?” Kuroo stood up from the table, extending a hand out to Kageyama, the other meeting his hand in a firm handshake. 

Kuroo, Kenma and Kageyama were currently sat in a restaurant. An expensive, 4 star, top of the line restaurant that was known for its desserts. No wonder Kenma had invited him out to this place. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but raise a curious eyebrow at Kenma. The boy had invited him out to this place, but Kuroo was under the impression it would be just the two of them. Kenma was nervous when he asked Kuroo if he was free Friday night. He wasn’t, but Kenma looked worried, so Kuroo immediately cleared his schedule for the boy. 

“Kuro..” Kenma started, his gaze on his lap. He was playing with his fingers under the table and Kuroo could practically  feel  how nervous Kenma was. Kuroo offered an encouraging smile, he didn’t want to make Kenma feel nervous. He wanted him to know this was a safe space and there was no pressure in continuing whatever he was going to say. 

Kuroo was happy to be out with Kenma, even with Kageyama sitting awkwardly with the duo, not really knowing what to do. Kuroo noticed Kageyama had a habit of staring at Kenma, but that was probably because he was now friends with the boy. A weird combination, but Kuroo was still overall just glad Kenma was branching out. 

The dinner went on in mostly silence, only casual small talk exchanged between the three of them. For some odd reason that Kuroo couldn’t seem to figure out though, the silence felt heavy. He was used to silences with Kenma, but it was always so welcoming and comfortable. Why was tonight any different? Kageyama was a nice guy, he didn’t give Kuroo any bad feelings. Was the heaviness coming from himself? He felt alright, and remained appropriate the entire night, so he definitely couldn’t have done anything to make the night weird. His eyes wondered to Kenma, who had been fidgety the entire night. Kenma seemed distant. Distracted. He seemed uncomfortable. Kuroo reached a hand out to Kenma, immediately retracting it when he noticed Kageyama’s hand already wrapped around Kenma’s. 

Kenma’s head whipped up, shock evident in his eyes. He was a deer in the headlights. Why did it look like he just got caught doing something he wasn’t meant to be doing? 

Kuroo tilted his head, eyes flicking from Kenma, to his hands, to Kageyama. It took him a second before his eyes went wide. 

“Kageyama is my boyfriend.” Kenma rushed out as if he were confessing a sin. He sounded scared, Kuroo could  _see_ that he was scared. He was waiting. Waiting for Kuroo’s reaction. He wanted acceptance. He  _needed_ Kuroo’s acceptance. 

Why did Kuroo feel like it was something he couldn’t give the boy? He wasn’t homophobic, he was 100% sure of it. He was totally open minded and accepting. He was openly bisexual and very active in the lgbt+ community. So why was he having a hard time accepting Kenma was dating Kageyama? 

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama stood up abruptly, bowing at a 90° angle towards Kuroo. “I know this is a shock, it’s so out of the blue but.. I like Kenma a lot. I asked him to be my boyfriend the other night. He wanted me to meet you officially before giving me an answer.” He slowly sat back down, taking Kenma’s hand in his own. “I guess I got my answer. But Kenma was so nervous about tonight. He wanted to make sure his best friend approved of me before he could-“ 

“You don’t need my approval, Kenma.” Kuroo interrupted. 

Kageyama and Kenma both looked at Kuroo with wide eyes. 

Kuroo rubbed his hands across his face, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. “Kenma. You don’t need my approval to date someone. I’m glad you introduced me to your boyfriend, but you don’t need anyone’s approval to have one.” 

Kenma offered a weak smile to Kuroo, his nerves clearly washed away. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him sooner.” 

“Your dating life is none of my business. You can meet whoever you want, you know?” 

“But you’re my best friend, Kuro. I wanted you to know who I was dating. I was just scared and didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

“You can tell me now if you’d like?” 

Oh how Kuroo wished he didn’t offer. He was so happy to see that Kenma was genuinely happy. The smile that spread across his face when he told him about Kageyama, about their dates. The soft giggles he let out when Kageyama would interject Kenma’s stories were music to Kuroo’s ears. 

So why did Kuroo feel sick to his stomach? Was it the food? Maybe he ate too much. Yeah, that had to be it. When was the last time he had a 6 course meal? The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw Kageyama’s lips brush across Kenma’s cheek told Kuroo is was probably about time to go home. He looked at the time on his watch before announcing they should probably head out before the restaurant closed. 

Kuroo paid for the meal, very much against Kenma’s will, as a congratulations to the new couple. He felt a pang in his chest as he stepped outside, Kenma’s hand in Kageyama’s pocket. He really needed to get some rest. Maybe if he got home and emptied his stomach, he would wake up feeling better. Yeah, that would work. 

Kenma noticed Kuroo and walked up to him, leaving Kageyama to stand awkwardly by himself. 

“Thanks, Kuro.” 

“You don’t need to thank me.” 

“You’ve always accepted me. You may not realise it, but your acceptance means more to me than anything else. I really like Kageyama and I’m glad you don’t hate him.” 

“Kenma he’s a good kid. A very lucky one now, too.” He ruffled a hand through Kenma’s hair. 

“Can he come over tonight? I’ve always wanted to invite him over but I didn’t wanna have him over without letting you know beforehand.” 

“It’s your apartment too, of course he can come over whenever you want him over. Just a warning though, my stomach is playing up on me, so if you hear weird noises coming from the bathroom, I’m sorry.” He laughed. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, shoving Kuroo lightly before retrieving Kageyama. The three of them decided to catch a taxi back to the apartment, Kuroo bidding them goodnight as he headed to his room, leaving the lovebirds to their own devices.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for ~reference~ i have played with everyone’s ages. (referring to the anime/early arcs of the manga) all first and second years are 19, third years are 20/21. 
> 
> btw i do take constructive criticism because i just be writing without a standard i really don’t know what i’m doing half the time

“Good morning, Kuroo-san.” 

“Good morning, Kageyama~” He sang in reply, Kuroo’s eyes scanned the boys body, a smirk plastered across his face. “Rough morning?” he teased. 

Kageyama’s face heated up, his face turning scarlet. “I don’t know what you mean.” He rushed out, barely above a whisper before he excused himself to the bathroom. Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. 

“I would appreciate if you stopped teasing him so much.” 

Kuroo turned around to see Kenma standing in the doorway of his bedroom, clad in Kageyama’s hoodie. He couldn’t help but to think of when Kenma would wear Kuroo’s clothes, the memory making him wince in what he could only describe as pain. He suddenly had a headache and didn’t want to deal with Kenma, but decided to push past that. 

“It’s fun, and he makes it so easy.” 

“You make fun of him about everything.” Kenma rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his torso, snuggling more into the oversized hoodie. 

“Maybe if he wasn’t such a dork.” He scoffed. 

“You’re like, the biggest dork, Kuro.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not. I’m not the one that moans like a girl in bed.” 

“Cheap shot. Besides..” Kenma hides his face behind his hair, shrugging casually, “I think it’s hot when guys moan.” 

That was definitely something Kuroo didn’t need to know. Or maybe he did. Did everyone like when guys moaned? Should he be more vocal in bed? Would Kenma like if he was vocal? What would that matter, Kenma would never experience it anyways. Kenma had cute moans, sometimes he could hear him through the walls. Kageyama was the more vocal one, but Kuroo had a guilty pleasure of listening out for Kenma specifically. God, he was such a perv. A disgusting perv. He shook his head out of his thoughts, he was  not  going to spiral over this. 

He refocused his attention back to Kenma, who was just staring at him. If he didn’t know any better, he would think Kenma could read his thoughts. But Kenma’s face read, ‘ _Kuro you’re a dork. Endearing but a dork_.’  His heart felt a pang, and Kuroo swears to god heart problems must run in his family because the past 2 months have been tough on his. 

2 months. That’s how long Kenma and Kageyama had been official. Kuroo wonders if they kept track of the days like he did. He doesn’t recall them celebrating their monthly anniversaries, but he guesses maybe it isn’t their thing. Maybe they weren’t keeping track of time. So why was he so aware of the time they spent together? 

_Kuroo stop spiralling._

He facepalms himself, Kenma giving him a questioning look before Kageyama returns to the scene. They all awkwardly part ways and retreat to their respective rooms. Kuroo promised himself not to listen to their second round. 

It turns out that Kuroo is bad at keeping promises. 

—

The next few days are painfully slow. Kageyama doesn’t leave their apartment, something about him having to travel overseas for a while for his next couple of volleyball matches. Kuroo wasn’t jealous that the younger boy played professional volleyball, but there was something about the fact that  Kenma’s _boyfriend_ played for Japan’s U19 volleyball club and Kuroo just played college volleyball, that made the older feel inferior. 

Kuroo noticed the way his behaviour towards Kageyama changed. He noticed his petty behaviour and he wasn’t able to stop himself. His brain went into autopilot and he was acting and talking before thinking when it came to the boy. He didn’t  mean  to turn off all the lights in a room when he knew Kageyama was in them. He didn’t  mean  to take food and drinks from the boy, claiming it was his home and he paid for it, so he had priority access. He didn’t  mean  to cut the wifi when he saw Kageyama in an online meeting with his coaches and managers. He didn’t mean to make snide remarks about the boy being in Kuroo’s way all the time, he didn’t mean to play with the water in the kitchen when the other was in the shower, he didn’t mean to completely ignore when the boy tried talking to him. 

But he did. 

And he couldn’t stop himself. 

He tried. Honestly. 

But the more he thought about  Kenma’s boyfriend , the guy who was snuggled up in bed with Kenma, showering the boys pretty face in kisses, touching places Kuroo could only ever dream of touching, the more aggravated Kuroo got. 

Why was Kageyama so irritating all of a sudden? He was still the kind hearted kid that treated Kenma like a prince and loved him wholeheartedly. He was still the same kid that treated Kuroo with respect and never overstepped his boundaries. So why did Kuroo feel like.. like he hated him? 

Kuroo groaned to himself, staring at the ceiling as he wallowed in self pity. The apartment was silent. Kenma texted Kuroo saying they went to Kageyama’s apartment to pack for his trip. 

_Probably fucking_.  He thought bitterly to himself. Kenma and Kageyama had been quiet recently, Kuroo’s perverted tendencies had turned into annoyance one evening. The older banging on the wall and telling them to, ‘shut the fuck up’. He regretted it immediately but what was done, was done and at least he didn’t have to guilt wank over Kenma’s quiet moans anymore. 

—

Monday rolled around and Kuroo was greeted by a pouty Kenma, still sporting one of Kageyama’s infamous hoodies. 

“How’s the boyfriend?” 

“Don’t ask as if you care.” Kenma sighed, leading the way out of the apartment. 

The walk was quiet, as per usual, but Kuroo could feel that there was something in the air between the two of them. It wasn’t awkward or tense, he couldn’t really put his finger on it until he looked over to Kenma. 

Kenma was walking with his hood on, both hands in his pocket, not a gaming console in sight. He looked sad and Kuroo immediately felt like a piece of shit. He knew that Kenma was observant. He knew Kenma saw the change in Kuroo’s behaviour and it didn’t hit him until now. Kuroo’s approval of Kageyama meant everything to Kenma and Kuroo has completely flipped the switch on them. 

“Kenma..” 

“Why do you hate him?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You liked Kageyama. You two used to pretend to play volleyball in the lounge room with cushions. And now you’re giving him dirty looks and acting like as if he doesn’t exist. Kuro, what happened? Did he do something to you? He tries to act like everything is okay, but I can see that he’s tense around you now and-“ 

“There’s nothing wrong Kenma, he didn’t do anything, I promise. It’s a shitty excuse but I’ve been feeling pretty sick lately and it’s really fucked with my head, so I guess I accidentally took that out on Kageyama. I promise I’ll apologise when he gets back.” Kuroo offered the best, most genuine smile he could muster, hoping Kenma would buy it. 

He did. 

Could he not read Kuroo as well as he used to? Had he lost his touch for Kuroo? He was always reading Kageyama so well though...

Ah. 

And there it goes. 

The feeling he hates. 

The sinking feeling in his stomach. 

He excuses himself from Kenma when they reach the campus, running to the closest bathroom and leaning over the toilet. Nothing comes out. As usual. The feeling in his stomach doesn’t go away. As usual. 


	4. four

“And he was all like ‘ _ 15 years ago as a child I stole something from this store and it haunts me to this day, please let me repay you’.  _ _He couldn’t stop crying. He was literally on his knees, BEGGING the poor store clerk, who was probably about 17, to take his ¥10,000_.” Iwazumi laughed as he recalled the memory to the group of friends. 

It was the first Friday of the month, the night that the friend group got together to drink and catch up, (as if they didn’t regularly see each other outside of this hang out). 

“Oikawa did you even  _ live  _ in Tokyo 15 years ago?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, eyeing the very clearly embarrassed boy. 

“Well no!! But it’s true! When I was 5 I accidentally took something from a store.” 

“His mother had already taken him back to apologise and pay the man back, like 2 days after it happened because he was having nightmares about it.” Iwazumi added. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t still be traumatised, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, stuffing his face with another slice of pizza, followed by a shot... 3 shots of sake. 

The night continued on as normal, the group of friends all recalling embarrassing childhood memories and drinking away their past traumas. 

“One time when we had a sleepover, it was the first time we didn’t set up a space on the floor, Kuro slept in the bed next to me.” 

“Kenma don’t you  dare.”  Kuroo begged, his eyes pleading, he knew EXACTLY where this story was going. 

Kenma just giggled, ignoring Kuroo. 

Kuroo melted at the sound, not even bothering to stop the boy from exposing his messy childhood as the sound of Kenma’s giggles rang throughout his pounding head. He shouldn’t have had so much to drink. 

“Anyways,” Kenma continued, “My parents had fallen asleep and we decided to secretly watch a scary movie. Kuro pretended to be brave but I could tell he was scared shitless. To make a long story short, Kuro  _wet the bed_.  Like. He  _ peed  _ himself while he was in bed next to me and tried to say he spilt a drink.” Kenma laughed at the memory, the group of friends playfully teasing Kuroo. 

“Needless to say we got caught watching the movie and we both got sent to bed early.” Kuroo shook his head, ignoring the teasing and laughing to himself about the memory of the night. 

God he missed Kenma. 

He missed being so domestic with him. Ever since Kenma had gotten himself a boyfriend, he stopped wearing Kuroo’s clothes, he stopped sitting in his lap and cuddling with Kuroo. Kuroo missed it all. Why should he be deprived of his best friend now that the other had a partner? Platonic cuddling is a thing and Kuroo wanted it back. Kenma wouldn’t even sleep in the same bed as the boy anymore and it made Kuroo a little sad. They’d been sleeping next to each other for 10 years and he lost it all because of some... some  _ loser  _ who thinks he loves Kenma more or something. There’s no way someone loved Kenma more than Kuroo. He had 10 years on anyone who even _TRIED_ to love him harder. 

“Kuroo-san?” He was broken out of his trance by Akaashi, who sat next to him, a hand gently placed on Kuroo’s knee. 

Kuroo had always thought Akaashi was pretty, beautiful to be more accurate. His half lidded eyes did something to Kuroo, and he couldn’t help but to get lost in the deep, blue oceans he called irises. What would happen if Kuroo leaned in right now? Would Akaashi let him kiss him? Would he kiss back? Would he let Kuroo explore his body like he used to?

“Kuroo-san, are you okay?” He asked in a low voice, only meant for Kuroo to hear. He felt Akaashi’s hand travel higher up his leg, his soft fingertips trancing patterns up his clothed thigh. 

Kuroo just nodded at the boy, leaning into Akaashi’s ear, “Don’t go home tonight.” He whispered, licking a small space just under his ear, blowing on the wet spot gently before pressing a kiss over it. 

Akaashi pulled away, biting his lip as he nodded in agreement. 

— 

Kuroo hadn’t woken up until about 3pm the following day, his head still pounding from the night before. He looked at the space beside him. Empty. Memories of Akaashi’s delicate body from the night before flooded his mind. 

Kuroo needed a cold shower. 

He was greeted in the hallway by Kenma, who looked shocked to see him. Silence between the two of them. 

“I saw Akaashi sneaking out this morning.” He started. Kuroo didn’t know what to say, so the other continued. “I thought.. I thought you two weren’t seeing each other anymore?” 

Kuroo felt heat rise up to his cheeks, shaking his head. “We’re not.” Was all he managed. God his throat was dry. His chest felt heavy as he excused himself, his boner very much gone before he got into the shower. 

When he eventually made it out to the kitchen, there was a bottle of water with medication sitting on the bench for him. Kenma still took care of him when he could and Kuroo appreciated that more than anything in the world. 

— 

“I think I’ve been feeling a lot healthier these past couple of weeks.” Kuroo smiled as he tilted his head towards the sun, eyes closed as he embraced its warmth. 

“Really? I’m glad to hear. I was worried about your constant stomach problems and I was sick of you being too stubborn to go to the doctors.” 

“Kenma you don’t need to go to the doctors every time you’re sick.” 

“But you were sick for  _weeks_ ,  Kuro. What if you had appendicitis and your appendix exploded and you died, huh?” 

Kuroo stopped walking, a quizzical look on his face before his all too natural smirk spread across his lips. “Were you that worried I would die, Kenma?” He chuckled lowly, jogging to catch up to the boy. He hesitated for a second, but decided to throw an arm around the shorter boys shoulders. 

“I didn’t rule out the possibility of death.” He shrugged. “I couldn’t handle if you left me so early. You’re my best friend and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

_Shit_. 

And there it was, folks. 

The return of the heart pangs. 

“You know I wouldn’t leave you, right?” 

Kenma just looked up at him, a soft smile on his lips. He nodded his head, “Yeah, I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case it was a bit hard to follow and y’all are like... omg kuroo be sick????? kuroo was sick while kags was around, being all lovey dovey with kenma. he hasn’t been feeling sick now that kags isn’t around but he hasn’t put two and two together :)


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler to show the types of relationships Kuroo has with his friends, and a look into how his mental/emotional state is going

“He said he didn’t know what he’d do without me but now that Kageyama is back, I feel like I haven’t seen him in years.” 

“Kageyama’s only been back for a _day_ , Kuroo-san. Barely even 24 hours.” Akaashi rolled his eyes at the overdramatic man child that sat next to him at the bar. 

It was a Wednesday night and Kuroo had the sudden urge to get shitfaced, so he texted the group chat, begging someone to accompany him on his lonely night. Akaashi was the only one who agreed, merely because he felt sorry for Kuroo. Everyone else said they were busy, but in reality they just didn’t want to put up with Kuroo’s whining. 

“He’s stealing my best friend.” Kuroo pouted, downing another shot that Akaashi was pretty sure didn’t even belong to him. 

“They’re  _ dating _ .” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

“Do you not approve of the relationship?” 

“Of course I do. I just.. I dunno. There’s somethingwrong with me. I keep feeling sick and I feel like Kageyama triggers it.” Kuroo sighed, running his hands over his face, frustrated. “It makes no sense.” 

“Kuroo-san do you, by any chance, have feelings for Kenma?” 

“Of course Akaashi,” he rolled his eyes as if it should be obvious. “He’s my best friend. I love him. I don’t wanna lose him. When I say I can’t live without him, I actually  _ mean  _ it.” 

“You love Kenma romantically?” 

“What? No, of course not. God, Akaashi, don’t be weird. Why would you even think that?” 

Akaashi opened his mouth to speak, but all that left his lips was a sigh. He decided against asking Kuroo why all he talked about was Kenma. Why all he thought about, even while they dated, was Kenma. Why when they slept together when Kuroo was off his face, why did he call Akaashi Kenma. 

Akaashi looked over at Kuroo, who was currently ordering another drink. He took Kuroo’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers before standing up and tugging the taller man to his feet. “I think I’m gonna have to cut you off. Time to go home.” 

“Come with me?” 

Akaashi sighed, something he found he was doing often around Kuroo. He looked up into Kuroo’s desperate eyes. He knew he was being stupid. He knew this wasn’t healthy for him. He knew that Kuroo didn’t love him the way he did, but he would take what he could get, so with another sigh, he agreed. 

—

“Kuroo, bro, you look like absolute shit.” 

“Isn’t that just how he looks everyday?” 

“Iwa, my man, I would agree, but his hair is down and not even styled into his, quote unquote, natural bed head.” 

“Can you both shut up?” Kuroo groaned, sinking further into his seat. “Why did I even come to class today?” 

Bokuto and Iwazumi both looked at each other, eyebrows cocked in confusion. 

“Kuroo,” Bokuto started, “It’s Saturday afternoon. We haven’t seen or heard from you since Wednesday so we invited you out and surprisingly, you’re here.” 

Kuroo sat up straight in his seat, “You’re bullshitting me. There’s no way it’s Saturday-“ 

“Kuroo, he’s telling the truth.” Iwazumi cut in, flashing his phone that clearly displayed the time and date across the screen.  _ 3:28pm, Saturday.  _

Where had the time gone? Kuroo remembers spending Wednesday with Akaashi. He remembers going out for a morning jog on Thursday, which somehow led him to a bar, which led him to getting drunk at 11am that morning. Had he gone on a bender without even realising it? 

“Kuroo have you been eating and sleeping right? You haven’t been coming to practice or the gym. You didn’t even come to our game today.” Bokuto whined, upset that he hadn’t gotten the chance to play with Kuroo earlier that day. 

“I guess I just lost track of time, sorry Bo. I’ll make it up to you guys next week.” 

“No shit you will, coach terrorised Bokuto and I during practice. And even today, when you didn’t show or answer our calls, I was almost benched.” Iwazumi lightly slapped the back of Kuroo’s head. 

“Sorry, King Iwa, I will be a slave for you for the next year.” Kuroo cooed, stroking the others hair. 

Iwazumi immediately slapped his hand away, “Gross, please don’t come near me for the next year or 10.” 

“You could be my slave, Kuroo.” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows, Kuroo returning the mischievous smirk before the pair started laughing at each other. 

— 

_** Kuroo ** _ : 

kenmaaaa

kenma

KEN

MA

kenma

kozume. 

_** Kenma ** _ : 

kuro don’t call me that 

what do you want now? 

_** Kuroo ** _ : 

i haven’t seen you in a week :( 

when are you coming homeeeeee

_** Kenma ** _ : 

??

we literally had lunch together earlier today 

i’m coming home tonight 

_** Kuroo ** _ : 

finally :,( 

what do you want for dinner? 

_** Kenma ** _ : 

surprise me 

— 

“Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa purred, leaning over the counter he currently stood at, resting his chin in his hand. “Have you come to save me from my boredom?” 

“Slow day?” 

“Unbearably so.” He pouted, “So what brings you here anyways? Coffee? Tea? Or me?” He winked, standing back up straight, adjusting himself at the register. 

“If you weren’t so expensive for a night, I might consider taking you home.” Kuroo played along, taking out his card and handing it over to Oikawa. “Just an apple pie please.” 

Oikawa accepted the card as he rang up the order, “Kenma back home?” 

Kuroo nod his head, a smile on his face. “Thought I’d treat him to his favourite.” 

“I guess I can finally go see Tobio-chan, I bet he’s missed seeing my beautiful face, I know I’ve missed his.” 

“Can you stop swooning over a taken man?” Kuroo rolled his eyes before accepting the packaged pie, bowing his head as a silent ‘thank you’.

Oikawa laughed, hard. “You’re one to talk. At least my swooning isn’t obvious and very much private.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means when I swoon over a taken man I don’t do it in front of him, his partner or all his friends.” 

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” 

“Just go take Kenma his food before it gets cold.” 

“You’re right,” Kuroo rushed towards the door, “He’d like it better fresh. Thanks Oikawa, text ya later.” 

— 

“Kenma, can I talk to you in private for a second?” Kuroo threw on his most innocent smile. 

“Can it wait, I wanna eat pie.” 

“It’s important.” He deadpanned, taking Kenma’s arm and dragging the smaller into his room. 

“Kuro you’re hurting me.” Kenma frowned, pulling his arm and and rubbing where the other had previously held. 

“When you said you were coming home, finally, after a whole week of you being away, I thought you meant you were coming home alone.” 

“I never said I was coming alone.” He shrugged. 

“I wanted us to have a quiet night like we used to. Just the two of us eating pie, drinking hot chocolate, making fun of bad actors in low budget films.” 

“If you wanted that you should’ve said so. Tomorrow’s another day anyways.” 

“I’ve never had to ask before. Besides, now that Kageyama’s here, who knows when he’ll leave. You say tomorrow but you’ll be stuck in your room with him all day.” 

“Kuro he’s leaving tomorrow, he has practice-“ 

“And then he’s coming back afterwards? Or are you gonna disappear to his again?”

“Kuro, can you like, shut the hell up for a second? I don’t see what the big deal is. We spend so much time together and we’ll be spending so much time together in the future. There will always be time for movies. Sorry that I wanna spend time with my boyfriend before he has to leave again.” 

“If you wanna spend time with your boyfriend so bad, go ahead.” 

“Why are you getting so worked up about this?” 

“I’m not getting worked up, Kenma. Just go, I’m tired after spending the entire night preparing a special night for you, that Kageyama juuuust had to come along and ruin.” 

“That’s low, Kuroo.” 

“Just leave.” 

And so he did, Kenma turned around, making an effort to slam Kuroo’s bedroom door as he left, slamming the front door behind him too, as he and Kageyama left the apartment. 


	6. six

Kenma was stubborn. Probably the most stubborn person in Tokyo, who knows. After storming out of his house after his and Kuroo’s... argument, if you could even call it that, Kenma had stayed at Kageyama’s house for another 4 days. He would’ve stayed even longer but unfortunately for Kenma, his beautiful, talented, volleyball playing boyfriend had to leave for another game. To be fair, Kageyama  had  given Kenma permission to stay as long as he needed, but the faux blonde decided he shouldn’t overstay his (already overstayed) welcome. 

So here he was, at 5 o’clock on a Friday evening after seeing Kageyama off at the airport, standing awkwardly in front of his  _ own  _ front door. 

He had a game plan. He was gonna go inside, go straight to his room and play animal crossing. He wasn’t going to acknowledge Kuroo until he apologised. Or at least spoke to him first. Kenma had to admit he was pretty upset his best friend hadn’t tried contacting him the past couple of days, Monday night must’ve been something he was really looking forward to and Kenma really did ruin it for him. 

No. That wasn’t Kenma’s fault. Kuroo cancelled plans and brought over unexpected guests all the time. Why couldn’t he do that same? 

Kenma waltzed inside as if he owned the place, (he partially did), making a beeline for his room before he ran straight into something, crashing backwards onto the floor. He felt a pair of hands trying to reach for him before he fell, a string of ‘oh shits’ and ‘I’m so sorry’s’ directed at him from an unknown source. Kenma looked up, standing straight to his feet in a panic when he realised he didn’t recognise the face that stood before him. “I’m so sorry.” He muttered, turning on his heels to leave. Did he just walk into the wrong apartment? How fucking embarrassing. Kenma,  _jesus christ_ ,  you’re an idiot. He was about the exit the apartment before he forced his brain to calm down, looking around and taking in the interior.  _Kenma you really are an idiot._ He internally groaned, realising he  was  in the right apartment before he turned around once again. He met the unfamiliar face in the hallway again,  _ god why are you still standing there? I’m embarrassed enough as it is.  _ He thought to himself, excusing himself as he passed the random in his hallway. 

“You must be Kenma.” 

He froze in his spot, turning around. He looked the figure up and down. Tall. Blonde hair. Undercut. Ears plastered in earrings. Sleazy smile. Kuroo’s friend?

“I’m Terushima. Kuroo’s friend.” He smiled. 

“Thought so.” He bowed before excusing himself again. 

“Wait!” The stranger grabbed Kenma’s shoulder to halt him, quickly letting go. Terushima’s eyes were focused on Kenma, not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking out the shorter boys body. Kenma felt embarrassed, quickly folding his arms across his chest. “Cute.” The taller commented, smiling even wider now. 

“Is there something you needed?” 

“Not really, just wanted to see who this ‘infamous Kenma’ was, is all.” 

_Infamous_ Kenma?  Had someone been talking about him? 

“How-“ 

“How do I know you? I’m Kuroo’s friend. If you know Kuroo, you  _ know  _ Kenma. Kuroo talks about you all the time, jesus I’ve been here for like two days trying to relieve his stress and get his mind off of things but even when his dicks in my ass all he can think of or talk about is you.” He laughed, shaking his head as his hand landed back on Kenma’s shoulder, patting it gently. “Tell Kuroo I said bye, will ya? Oh, and remind him to pay me this time. I’ll give him a discount seeing he’s a friend and all, thousand bucks for the two days.” He stuck a tongue out teasingly, a silver bauble glistening slightly as he turned away and left. 

Kenma did  _not_ ,  in fact, tell Kuroo to pay Terushima, resulting in a very angry man named Ushijima knocking on their door at an ungodly hour, demanding Kuroo either pay in cash or show the tall, scary man that he was transferring the money straight into Terushima’s account. No discount. 

After Ushijima had left, Kuroo hit his head against their front door, resting his forehead against the cold wood. Kenma stood a few meters away, arms crossed as he stared a hole into Kuroo’s back. 

“Kenma, I can  _ feel  _ you judging me.” 

“I’m not judging you.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“How much?” 

“ _Kenmaaa_ ,” Kuroo whined, turning around to finally face the boy. 

“How. Much?” Kenma raised a (what was meant to be threatening) eyebrow. 

“Ten grand.” 

“For two nights?” 

“He’s expensive, Kenma.” Kuroo pouted, sulking as he made his way to their couch, flopping all over it.

“Kuro can you even afford that?” 

“It was my entire savings and then some.” He sighed, closing his eyes. 

“Kuro... I can’t help but to think this was my fault...” 

“Kenma, you’re not the one who paid to have sex with someone then forgot to pay.” 

“But... I saw him when I got here and he told me to remind you. And I was being petty so I didn’t. And now you’re down ten thousand dollars because of it.” 

“It’s alright,” Kuroo cooed, waving a unworried hand at the boy, “I was thinking maybe I could join Teru anyways. I could probably charge as much as him. What ya think?” 

“I think you’re a big stupid idiot who has no money.” 

“I can always get it back.” 

“And how long will that take?” 

“Well if I charge the same, then two nights-“ he started to joke before Kenma was quickly by his side, whacking Kuroo with a cushion from the couch. 

“Stop.”  _Whack_.  “Being.”  _Whack_.  “So.”  _Whack_.  “Stupid.” 

“Okay, okay!” Kuroo laughed, raising his hands and pulling the cushion away from Kenma to stop he assault. He sat up and sighed. “I’m sorry for being stupid. And not just for the whole prostitute money thing. I’m sorry for overreacting about Kageyama and making you leave and I’m sorry I haven’t reached out in a while. I really missed you while I was gone.” 

Kenma sat next to Kuroo, leaning his head on the older’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” He whispered before smirking, “And I know you missed me.” 

“Ohoho, someone getting a little cocky?”

“Hm, not really. A little birdy may have told me that you were venting about me while balls deep inside them.” Kenma teased, giggling. 

_“KENMAA_.” Kuroo whined, yet again. “That’s so embarrassing.” He threw his head back, kicking his legs a little as he did so. 

And so it turns out everything really was okay. Kuroo had gotten about eight thousand dollars back from Terushima. The boy laughing in apology as he didn’t mean for Ushijima to hustle him out of that much. He charged him a thousand for the night and another grand just because he could. 

Kenma and Kuroo had gone back into their routine of spending every waking hour together while Kageyama was gone. They were walking to and from school, eating three meals a day together and slowly, Kenma had even start being more affectionate again. That was, until the incident. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, what the _fuck_ ? ”

“Kenma, I’m so sorry.” He reached for his friend before the latter quickly pulled away, “I really didn’t mean to.” He cried, slow tears running down his face.

“Save it. Save your apologies. I just. I need some time to myself for a little. I’ll be at Kageyama’s. Don’t contact me.” 

And there Kenma was, again, slamming the door as he left Kuroo alone in their home, again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little filler because a friend wanted me to write terushima in and i was like how the hell i’m gone do that and this is what my brain wrote at 4am... also cliffhanger because i realised i need to get on with some angst ahhaha 😅


End file.
